The Guardian
by redtalos
Summary: Kira's death leads to the criminality rates skyrocketing, and after a year of ridiculous turmoil, a mystical being called the Guardian, the true mastermind behind Kira, decides to steal the last Death Note and organizes the next generation of Kira. R&R!


Chapter I

Phase 2

(This story is based on the anime, about one year after the series ends. Inevitably, there are spoilers, so if you haven't finished it yet, then do so already.)

There are many people in this world that affected the entire world. They heroes, warlords, leaders, even priest that made history with their lives. One such man was Light Yagami, otherwise known Kira.

Very few people know of Kira's true identity, even to this day, about a year after his death. Many still believe him to have been a god, a judge of humanity and its criminals. Others simply thought of him to be a man of incredible powers, a superhuman, even.

Kira was at the same its greatest protector and its greatest murderer. He eliminated what was estimated to be thousands of criminals throughout the world. He was brought down by the genius Near's SPK, even though there are very few who know this fact. What's important was what Kira left behind.

Some might of thought that he would simply leave a world a with an incredibly low criminality rate compared to merely six years earlier, and that the world would continue to be so for a time.

Well, it did. That supposed "perfect world" lasted for nearly three weeks.

Then all Hell broke loose. After three weeks of unpunished murders, major robberies and terrorism, Sakura TV aired a show suggesting that Kira had either disappeared or died.

In the following week the criminality rose by approximately 1750 in Japan, followed closely by the rest of the world. The wars that had been stopped by Kira restarted, as if they had been simply postponed.

This was all because Nate River, a.k.a. Near had caused Light Yagami's demise. Or rather, it was because Yagami was far too selfish to even consider what would happen if he died. Well, to make things perfectly honest, he didn't want anyone else to be the god this world.

That was my mistake, meaning the state of the world is ultimately my failure.

Naturally, Kira's identity was never to the public. Nor that of the man who defeated him. For one year, it was almost as if the SPK ignored the state of the world, still celebrating their defeat of Kira.

Naturally they know it is them who have caused all this, though none of them seems to want to accept it.

They are the target. They are my next objective. Or rather, it's the item they have in their possession.

I will retrieve the only remaining Death Note in the world.

Who am I?

I am the Guardian.

Akiyama Yamazaki was watching the SPK building intently from street level. His eyes seemed to fix on a single spot, and he did not move despite the large crowd around him. He was used to large crowds. Washington was nothing compared to Tokyo.

And there was no way he'd take his eyes off it. Even if the world ended, even if the building fell, he would never take his eyes of it, that thing that had caused him so much frustration and anger…

The floating name of Nate River, marking his position on the top floor.

The man who had caused this whole catastrophe was right there, on that building. Oh, how he wished he could be Wing at times like this. He was sure Wing loved to take care of things like this.

And Wing was here, too. He couldn't see him because of Wing's own… special abilities but he was sure Wing could see him.

And sure enough, his phone rang.

He picked it up, checking the number. Blocked, as usual. He answered.

"Yes, this is Yamazaki here."

"What are you doing here, Akiyama? Your entrance exams are tomorrow."

"Well, Wing, my plane's leaving in two hours, so if you manage to finish before that I won't have to miss them."

His voice was as impassive as always, but Akiyama felt his anger nonetheless. "You're jeopardizing everything, you know. If somehow they manage to trace you back here, at this time-"

"Then you'll eliminate them. I can't miss this, Wing. I need to see him fall."

"I'm not going to kill Near. We still might need him."

"You trust people too much, you know. Yamato was no exception. Besides, I want to see the beginning of "Phase 2". Where are you, anyway?"

"Rooftop, behind you. I was just about to begin."

"Well then, good luck."

"Hmph. I won't even need it. What exactly do you think I am, anyway? Human?"

"Guess not."

"Oh, and by the way, it's not Wing, it's Guardian. Understand?"

Akiyama rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get going."

"And one last thing. How much life do the people in that building have left? I need to see their faces to find that out."

Akiyama squinted his eyes toward the SPK building.

"Nothing under two years."

"So, my powers act like a Death Note after all…"

"Surprised?"

"No, I was expecting this. Alright, I'm going."

"Have fun."

He switched of his phone, and peered back at the building where he suspected Wing to be hiding. He didn't want to miss this. The thing they had been planning for a year. The Grand Opening, that is.

It was in the form of what seemed to be an Angel winged man flying above the street to the SPK building. He wasn't called the Wing for show.

He heard astonished voices around him, clearly saying things in English, all of them meaning the same thing.

Was that an Angel?

"Not quite," Akiyama muttered. "_That_ is simply the closest there is to God."

He turned and began walking away. Phase 2 had begun.

Phase 1 had been Kira's reign. That had failed completely.

Phase 2 was the appearance of the Guardian in the world. It was originally meant to be during Kira's reign.

The modifications to the plan were simple: recreate Kira.

And that was the Guardian's first objective.

Wing entered through a window on the top floor. It was obviously something the guards weren't expecting. He heard a lot of scurrying throughout the building, and even inside he could hear the cries of the people on the street, shocked at what they had just seen.

_Yes, the Guardian has arrived. Put it through to your heads, you rotten race. You now have another reason to be __afraid._

He began to advance through the room, letting his senses guide him towards the Death Note. He made his bright, energy-like wings disappear. He wasn't sure he wanted Near to see them just yet.

Just then, two men entered the room, putting hand guns at him.

"Get on the ground and put your hands where I can see them!" the one on the right shouted.

"Hmph. You're already dead."

And with that, the two of them fell to the floor.

Suddenly, and unexplainably to everyone except Wing, the had been beheaded.

"I am not like Shinigami. My specialty is practical kills. Don't think you can kill me so easily," he said to emptiness.

But then again, unlike Shinigami, he didn't particularily enjoy this.


End file.
